In an environment where dishware, cookware, silverware, and other such items are used frequently, such as in a personal or commercial kitchen, some items tend to be used more often than others. Such items are often washed, dried, then used again almost immediately. To properly put away such an item is a waste of time, as it will need to be gotten right back out again. Consequently, many persons set such items on the countertop to dry so it will be easily within reach when needed again. However, in such circumstances, the person is often forced to set the item on a makeshift drying area, such as a few paper towels, because a proper dish drying rack would not fit in the space available. Therefore, what is needed is a space-saving drying rack device that can accommodate smaller items that are used frequently.
Attempts have been made, although unsuccessfully, to meet this need. One illustrative attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0059460, which generally discloses a countertop dish rack with a removable grate. While this disclosure does provide for a dish drying device that would fit in a small space, its lack of enclosed drying space could expose the dishes to flying water or debris from dishwashing nearby.
Another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0138063, which generally discloses a dish rack mounted above a sink. While this disclosure does provide for a space-saving option, the fact that the water would drip onto one's hands while one was working in the sink seems less than ideal. Additionally, this disclosure is not enclosed either.
As can be seen, various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have been unsuccessful. A need exists for a new small enclosed drying rack for high-use items to avoid the challenges and problems with the prior art.
Thus, various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have been unsuccessful. A need exists for a drying system for kitchen utensils and similar items.